Nam
by Invaderness
Summary: In this story a group of aliens sees Earth as an asset to their empire. What they wish to do to Earth? You'll have to find out for yourself. An organization sends a biological computer to Earth to prove Earth's worth to the council. Give me some credit. I've been on a huge writers block lately. Anyways its got Zim, Dib and other people so read! I promise more is coming. bye!
1. Introduction

Place: Nam Time: Unknown

Two figures sat in a dim room. The figures sat in silver chairs in front of of a silver room with glass on the wall they were facing. Inside was a human like mold. The two silhouettes looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. The taller of the two pressed a button on the armrest of its chair. A panel slid away to reveal a vast collection of buttons and dials. It pressed a rather large button. "Begin." A computer-like monotone said (the aliens talk in a different language, so for the beginning I'll make them speak in English).

Immediately robot limbs extended from the ceiling. One limb with a nozzle rather than a claw began to spray the mold. Then it began pouring a glowing green liquid into the mold. The two figures looked at each other. The shorter one said "You're sure our scientists have perfected the synthetic skin, Gasdeth?" The taller one hissed "Of course I made sure it was perfected. If we are ever going to prove the worth of this project everything must be perfect, Sandail." Carefully a robot limb lowered a robot skeleton from the ceiling and placed it inside the mold. Sandail gulped. That synthetic skin was practically acid. If it ruined the skeleton years of programming and planning would be lost. Fortunately the goo didn't burn the skeleton. He breathed a sigh of relief. Gasdeth rolled her indigo eyes at her partner. He was so… pathetic. Still though, even she had her doubts and worries about this project. A lot of people had put their hope, time, and money into this. Not only that, but it was their key to showing the high counsel that Earth was a valuable asset to them. Not to mention that this was mainly government funded. Next, the limbs brought down two amber human eye optical implants. They were successfully placed in the eye sockets and the wires attached. Up to now the work had been easy, but designing the human face had been tricky. They had so many extra bumps and skin on their faces. This part couldn't be done by a computer. Gasdeth stood up. (Time to describe our mystery aliens!) Her eyes were like a humans except the were a deep indigo color. Her skin was pale green and she had two tiny nostrils where a humans nose would be. Her mouth was almost the same as a humans but her jaw was filled with razor like teeth. Her "hair" consisted of a green tentacle that came out from the back of her head, almost like a ponytail. She was about 5 feet tall with a lab coat on. "It's time." Gasdeth said to her partner Sandail. Sandail stood up. Unlike his partner, he was short and not as slender. He had rather a bulky build. He was almost 4 feet tall with basically the same face as hers. Unlike her though, his eyes were red and he had two short tentacles coming out the back of his head. They paced quickly down to a door that led into the room.

Sandail and Gasdeth slipped on their goggles and gloves. Gasdeth pulled an instrument from her lab coat pocket. It didn't look like anything more than a metal stick with a pointy end. Sandail pulled out a brush. They both lean over the face and began their work.

After hours of intense work Sandail and Gasdeth breathed a sigh of relief. "For the love of Nam that was hard!" Sandail said in a shrill voice. Gasdeth couldn't help but give a weary smile. Despite how annoying her partener was, he was still her f-f-friend. She shuddered. It hurt to think about it. They strolled out of the dark room and into the brightly lit hallways of the lab. Soon years of research and building would pay off. Soon the council would see the power Earth contained.

**Author's Note: I know it's not perfect, but please give me a little credit. For the past couple months I've been on a HUGE writers block. I don't know if this story is really going anywhere but comment if you want. Nice criticism is accepted but please don't be mean. Tell me if you see any potential in this story. Thanks bye!**


	2. Biological Research Computer

Place: Earth Time: 6:30 AM

Thrilling, simply thrilling. That's not what the average student would say about school. Of course, Brianna was no average student

Up to this point Brianna had been home schooled, and years of her parents educating her hadn't taught her about real school. Just the idea of sitting in a room with other kids was exciting! She thought herself to be prepared, what with watching all of the High school Musical movies.

She and her peers would break out into song in a mighty display of school spirit, she would commence in the "sleeping of overs" and maybe take part in a romance.

So here she was, waiting at the bus stop with a variety of kids. Her smile stretched wide across her face as her eyes darted anxiously from peer to peer. One girl was wearing a rather moody outfit. Her face was pale white and tons of black makeup and piercings studded her face. She wore a long sleeved black hoodie with a skull on it and skin tight leggings. The girl shot a look over at Brianna. Brianna gave her a dazzling smile to show that they were friends. The girl narrowed her eyes then looked away. Brianna chose to ignore the rejection and looked at another girl.

This one was wearing a pink sweater, pink skirt, black leggings, and pink high-tops. She was blabbering into her pink phone and constantly flipping her long blond hair.

Brianna distinguished her as a popular girl. From her research she was supposed to befriend the popular girl, and if she was rejected they were to fight to the death. Well, she was almost 100% sure that was what was supposed to happen

The popular girl shot a glance at Brianna. Brianna gave her a smile, not quite as perky as the last one but still chipper. The girl rolled her eyes and kept talking.

There was another girl at the bus stop. She had short violet hair, a black T-shirt on, cargo pants, combat boots, and a skull necklace to top it off. Her eyes were squinted and she was playing on some sort of gaming device.

Brianna couldn't really distinguish her. All she could figure out is that this girl would not be bursting into song. There was also a boy at the bus stop. The ONLY boy at the bus stop. He had thick glasses, a trench coat with a blue shirt underneath, black pants and boots. His black hair was in a scythe style. She could identify him as a geek.

She sighed. Making friends would not be easy. At least she could still look forward to the bus ride. Back in Greenland, where she used to live, there were no school buses. Even if there were she never would have rode in one.

Suddenly the faint smell of raw sewage entered Brianna's nose. It soon became stronger until it was so strong her eyes watered. Apparently the other kids were used to it because they didn't show any reaction. The scent was the strongest when a dirty bus stopped in front of them. The bus had screaming kids, pushing each other around, applying makeup, and some were just screaming for no reason. Brianna gulped. This was definitely NOT High School Musical.

**Authors Note: I don't like doing descriptions in stories in stories so I'll just tell you what Brianna looks like. She has black hair that comes down to her arms, grey eyes, and in this she's wearing a red plaid polo shirt with the cuffs rolled up to her elbows, black jeans, and black converses. Her full name is Brianna Rhonda Castella. BRC (her initials) stands for Biological Research Computer. What will she encounter? Where are Gasdeth and Sandail? What do they have planned for Earth? READ ON!**


End file.
